Notre Rivalité
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Cesare regarde son frère Juan. Les pensées se bousculait dans sa tête. Serait-il capable d'en finir avec lui ? De tuer son propre frère ? Pour lui-même, non. Mais si il l'a mettait en danger... elle... si il menaçait sa vie... Alors, il n'aurait plus d'hésitations. Reprise d'une scène de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2, aux yeux de Cesare.


**Et me revoilà, les amis ! :D Comment ça va tout le monde ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Je vous amène ici un nouvel OS dont je suis assez fière, toujours sur The Borgias, avec le point de vu de Cesare :) reprise d'une scène de l'épisode 8 "Le Monde des Merveilles" de la saison 2 entre Cesare et Juan ! J'ai adorée écrire sur eux deux. C'était vraiment l'éclate ! :D Et j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez appréciée ce petite texte !**

**Bisous à tous, bonne lecture ! ;) **

**Roza-Maria. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :<strong>_

**Sadi ~ Review de « Cœur Ensanglanté » :**** Ahh, je suis heureuse que cet OS t'ait plu ! :D Oui Lucrezia est forte, je l'adore dans cette scène 3 comme dans tant d'autres ! **

**Les mains de Cesare, tout un fantasme mdr ! :D**

**Oui Rodrigo est vraiment détestable dans cette scène, mais comment Lucrezia lui tient tête, c'est juste magnifique :D**

**Merci infiniment ! :D Oui Lucrezia est devenue une femme forte et j'adore encore plus écrire sur elle !**

**Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai fini « Le Sang des Borgia » de Mario Puzo ! Et en effet, quel beau roman ! La relation entre Cesare et Lucrezia est vraiment magnifique dans ce livre, on sent d'où les scénaristes se sont inspirés pour la série (même si François Arnaud et Holliday Grainger apporte un énorme plus dans la série), cela relie en effet les deux relations, je suis conquise ! :D**

**Sinon, j'ai aussi finie la saison 1 de Borgia de Canal+ et finalement, j'ai bien aimée au final. Les cinq premiers épisodes sont vraiment horriblement ennuyeux mais la suite s'améliore énormément et alors c'est vraiment bon, même si cela n'atteint pas du tout ne serait-ce que le talon de The Borgias. La relation de Lucrezia/Cesare se dévoile à la fin de la saison et les deux acteurs, Mark Ryder et Isolda Dychauk, ont une excellente alchimie, leur histoire promet d'être forte et intéressante dans les saisons suivantes, j'avoue que je suis sous le charme de leur couple **** bien que là aussi, c'est faible en comparaison de The Borgias XD**

* * *

><p>Des anges. De belles créatures que voilà. Lucrezia savait choisir ses spectacles. Cela plairait à leur père, à n'en pas douter. Cesare leva les yeux des femmes et des fillettes en train de danser pour regarder le balcon opposé au sien, où se trouvaient ses parents, Giulia Farnese et Lucrezia. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit par la vision qu'offrait sa soeur. Sereine, joyeuse, heureuse. Il aimait tant la voir ainsi et il se réjouissait de voir qu'elle l'était de plus en plus souvent.<p>

Lucrezia le remarqua et elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de la saluer joyeusement de la main. Il le lui rendit en souriant, et il eut envie de rire en voyant l'expression satisfaite de leur père en regardant les jeunes femmes dansées, accompagnées des petites filles. Il pouvait vraiment être incorrigible, lorsqu'il s'agissait des femmes. Il avait bien transmis cela à Juan.

L'esprit de Cesare s'assombrit un peu à la pensée de son frère et il tourna la tête vers la gauche, où Juan regardait lui aussi d'un air mi avide mi maussade le spectacle. Quelque chose avait changée dans le regard de son frère. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un sale gamin arrogant et prétentieux mais désormais, Cesare voyait autre chose. Il percevait chez son frère une violence prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Une colère qui embrasait constamment ses prunelles, contre tout le monde. Une haine pure et simple par moment, même.

Il avait lamentablement échoué, à Forli. Mais cela n'avait en rien étonné Cesare. Juan n'est qu'un incapable et le seul qui ne s'en rendait pas compter, c'est le Saint-Père. Cela avait l'éternel don de mettre Cesare dans une colère noir. Mais une colère qu'il maîtrisait toujours. Il savait garder la tête froide et les idées claires, quand bien même la rage le dévorait. A la différence de Juan. Hors, pour être général d'une armée et la diriger, il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser emporter ses émotions. Il fallait garder le contrôle. Et cela, Juan en serait toujours incapable. Il ne sera jamais un bon chef d'armée.

Et il n'était qu'un lâche, de surcroît. Un pauvre lâche qui s'était enfui, abandonnant ses hommes. C'était cela, le chef des armées papales ? Un minable qui laissait ses soldats derrière lui, du moment qu'il sauvait sa peau ? Juan n'avait rien à faire sur le champ de bataille. Il n'avait aucun courage, aucune force, si ce n'est cette pulsion de destruction qu'il avait en lui. Aucune intelligence stratégique. Il aimerait pouvoir dire que Juan aurait mieux fait d'être cardinal à sa place mais Cesare devait bien admettre qu'il serait tout aussi mauvais cardinal qu'il n'est mauvais général. La seule chose pour laquelle Juan était doué, c'était pour boire et forniquer. Rien qui ne pouvait aider leur famille. Mais en revanche, il était une source d'humiliation constante pour les Borgia. Et cela, Cesare commençait sérieusement à avoir du mal à le tolérer.

Il avait juré d'éliminer tout ceux qui nuiraient à cette famille. De près où de loin. Cesare sentit de nouveau cette étrange anxiété mélangée à de l'impatience le reprendre comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela. A se débarrasser de Juan. Au fratricide. Il ne cessait de se demander si il en serait capable. Si il parviendrait à regarder son frère, son ancien compagnon de jeux, droit dans les yeux et mettre fin à ses jours. Oh, bien des fois, il en mourrait d'envie. Trop de fois, Juan l'aurait mérité. Il le méritait en ce moment même.

Mais cela briserait le cœur de leur père. Cesare ne voulait même pas imaginer comment le vivrait le Saint-Père. Il aimait tellement son fils Juan… Plus qu'il n'aimait tout ces autres enfants, paraissait-il des fois. Même alors qu'il avait compris sa lâcheté et son mensonge au sujet du siège de Forli, quand le jeune Benito Sforza lui avait parlé. Seigneur, il pardonnait tout à Juan… Cela en devenait désespérant. Et même si Cesare préférait se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, cela le blessait.

Il avait toujours cette sensation d'être défavorisé par leur père. Mais surtout d'être moins aimé. Il n'avait jamais eu le lien avec leur père que Juan avait. Ils parlait politique, affaire, marchée, plans, tout ce dont on pouvait imaginer, mais jamais de sujets intimes. Jamais réellement. Ces conversations étaient réservées à Juan. Cesare s'en était souvent vexé enfant, et alors il s'accrochait à sa mère. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, il avait un lien fort avec Vanozza Catanei, avec qui il arrivait à parler de tout, de rien. Il parvenait à lui confier ses doutes, ses chagrins. Chose qu'il ne ferait jamais, au grand jamais avec leur père. Alors que bien souvent il aurait eu besoin des conseils de Rodrigo pour autre chose que la politique et les complots.

Cesare soupira et décida de ne plus penser à tout cela ce soir. C'était une soirée de réjouissance, le baptême de son neveu Giovanni. Il n'était pas l'heure des combats de ruminer ses sombres pensées. Animé d'une envie subite, il s'approcha du balcon de son frère, où Micheletto était déjà postée, en retrait. Il connaissait mieux que personne le mépris de Cesare envers Juan, et il avait tendance à se méfier de tout, Micheletto. Ce qui faisait bien lui le meilleur bras droit qu'il aurait pu trouver. Il arriva près de Juan, qui lui jeta un rapide regard méprisant, avant de regarder de nouveau la danse. Cesare regarda pendant un instant aussi les femmes dansées, et il devait bien admettre que c'était un spectacle féerique.

- Des anges, murmura-t-il avec songerie.

- Non, des femmes de chair et de sang, comme tu le sais parfaitement, répliqua sèchement Juan sans quitter lesdits femmes des yeux. Ne me dis pas que rien ne frémie sous ta soutane de cardinal, ajouta son frère en lui jetant un regard ironique.

C'est amusant, quand même. Cesare s'était trompée. Juan n'était pas bon à rien. En fait, il avait un talent très particulier : celui de se mettre tout le monde à dos à peine ouvrait-il la bouche.

- Dis-moi, est-ce vrai ce que chantent les gens comme l'a dit notre père, « Dix fils de plus » ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Cette phrase était le point faible de Juan et il ne cessait jamais de s'en amuser. Il devait bien remercier Caterina Sforza pour cela. Entre autres choses, bien sur. La Tigresse de Forli. Cette femme le fascinait réellement. Et faisait naître en lui un profond respect et une grande admiration. Dans un monde dirigé par les hommes, voilà une femme qui osait prendre les armes et se dresser contre eux. Les nuits qu'il avait passée avec cette femme, il n'était pas prêt de les oublier. Une amante sauvage, gracieuse, féline. Une véritable tigresse… Son surnom lui allait bien. Elle ne manquait pas de courage, ni d'audace, ni d'intelligence. Une adversaire bien trop coriace pour Juan. La preuve était là, elle avait su l'humilier à jamais avec une simple phrase.

La canne dont se servait Juan vola pour s'arrêter juste devant le visage de Cesare. Il regarda un instant la canne et pensa silencieusement que Juan avait bien fait de s'arrêter à temps. Pour son propre bien. Si il l'avait touché, frère où pas frère, approbation de leur père où non, Cesare lui aurait certainement bien abîmée l'autre jambe. Il tint le regard de Juan, où se disputait rage et impatience. Cette insulte le déstabilisait tant. Quelle faiblesse.

- Tu veux encore te quereller avec moi ? Lança Juan, les dents serrés.

Il aurait bien aimée, en effet. Une vraie querelle, un vraie combat. Mais cela, il ne pouvait le faire malheureusement. Et leurs petites disputes ne faisait que le frustrer et l'épuisé. C'était inutile. Surtout ce soir. Cesare attrapa la canne de Juan et l'obligea à la baisser avant de répondre d'une voix où on sentait autant l'ironie que la sécheresse :

- Et du même coup gâcher ce délicieux spectacle ? Ce serait dommage.

Juan retira sa canne rapidement et se détourna de Cesare pour reporter son attention aux « anges » mais il sentait bien que Juan n'avait plus la tête à cela, à son corps crispé.

- C'était une insulte idiote, ragea Juan. Qui a coûté la vie à son fils.

Cesare s'accouda au rebord du balcon et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire incrédule en secouant la tête. Seigneur, il était incroyable, quand même. Jusqu'à où serait-il capable de pousser sa lâcheté et son mensonge ? Cesare en était écoeuré. Autant écoeuré qu'amusé par la stupidité de Juan.

- Pourquoi fais-tu non de la tête ? Marmonna lentement Juan au bout d'un moment.

Cesare et lui ne se regardait pas, tout les deux fixant le sol sans vraiment le voir. Si il tenait tant que cela à le savoir… Après tout, tous ces secrets avaient assez duré. Il était temps que Juan sache que sa comédie sur le siège de Forli avait été dévoilée au grand jour depuis un moment.

- Parce que c'est faux, répondit-il, avec un certain plaisir, d'enfin mettre Juan au pied du mur. Son fils est vivant.

La réaction de Juan ne se fit pas attendre et comme Cesare le prédit, il réagit immédiatement sur la défensif et sur l'impertinence. Juan était tellement prévisible que c'en était épuisant.

- Ça, j'en doute fortement, je l'ai vu pendu, affirma Juan en se redressant vivement afin de regarder son frère de haut.

Cesare sentit un élan de colère monter en lui mais il l'a contrôla sans trop de difficulté et se redressa à son tour, faisant face à Juan et répondit avec calme mais fermeté :

- Ce que tu n'as pas vu, c'est que Don Hernando De Caballos l'a sauvé et l'a ramené à Rome.

Enfin, il le disait à voix haute. Cesare vit un éclair de surprise et de mécontentement passé dans les yeux de Juan, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Il était sur ses gardes, son petit frère. Pour une fois, il avait bien raison.

- Alors, où est-t-il ? Demanda immédiatement Juan.

Cesare prit son temps pour répondre. Il avait envie de savourer cet instant. L'instant où Juan comprendrait qu'il avait perdu définitivement sa réputation. Que toute sa lâcheté était dévoilée au grand jour. Du moins aux yeux de leur père. Et pour Juan, c'était pire que si le monde entier était au courant.

- A Forli. Avec sa mère, répondit enfin Cesare avec douceur.

Les émotions tourbillonnait dans les prunelles marrons de Juan : panique, rage, fureur, peur, tout y passait. Cesare se retint difficilement de sourire. Quelle punition légère était-ce pour Juan et ses infamies, mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Pourquoi ce détour par Rome, dans ce cas ? Interrogea froidement Juan, la voix empressée.

Ah, on y était. Là, cela allait être amusant.

- Parce qu'il avait une audience. Avec sa Sainteté le Pape, répondit-t-il avec amusement.

Le regard de Juan se plissa de colère et il vit le feu embrasser ses yeux, ce feu si propre aux Borgia, qu'ils avait en tous en eux, et qu'ils voyait autant chez leur père, chez leur soeur, chez Juan qu'en lui-même. Le feu qui laissait présager un éclat de colère. Maintenant, il fallait voir si on était capable de le contrôler, cet incendie qui nous dévorait. Mais bien sur, Juan en était incapable, comme toujours et il se jeta sur Cesare, prenant son col dans ses mains avant de s'immobiliser, se calmant quelques peu. Nullement impressionné, Cesare ne put s'empêcher de penser « Tiens, tu progresse, petit frère ». Il avait senti Micheletto se tendre derrière lui mais il n'aurait pas besoin de son aide. Cesare ne craignait pas Juan.

- Je sais ce que tu cherche à faire, chuchota rapidement Juan, la voix tremblante de rage, de quel espoir tenace et ridicule tu te berces. Tu rêves de prendre ma place. De porter mon armure, et mon épée à tes côtés !

Les mains de Juan ne pouvaient s'empêcher de secouer un peu Cesare à chacune des phrases qu'il assénait mais son aîné ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de dévisager froidement son frère, n'étant pas surpris par ses paroles haineuses. Tout ce que disait Juan était vrai. Il n'avait jamais caché son désir de diriger l'armée papale. D'être un soldat. Sauf que cela n'était pas un espoir. Mais un but.

- Mais ce qui t'échappe, c'est que c'est moi le fils prodigue, Cesare, continua Juan, une lueur cruelle dans le regard. Et notre père à toujours raison. C'est moi qui suis la lumière de sa vie ! Pas toi. Il faut que tu te résignes, Cesare. Tu finiras ta vie en tenue d'ecclésiastique.

Juan poussa son frère et Cesare entendit les applaudissements dans la foule, annonçant la fin du spectacle. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère, ne quittant pas Juan des yeux, ne disant absolument rien. Ces dernières paroles l'avaient troublé. Et blessé, il devait l'admettre. Juan n'avait pas été aussi idiot que d'habitude, sur ce coup-là : il avait su trouver les mots pour frapper dans l'un des deux points faibles de Cesare. Le manque d'affection de leur père, sa préférence évidente en Juan. Ces mots le mettaient en colère. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était une colère froide. Glaciale.

« Tue-le » Chuchota cette voix qui aimait le tourmenter. Elle revenait dans sa tête, lui chuchotant des choses que des fois il aurait aimées ignoré. Et des fois, des évidences. « Finis-en avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes, débarrasse ta famille de ce parasite et enfin tu pourras prendre la place qui t'est du ». Cette perspective était plus que tentante, surtout à cet instant. Juan lança un dernier regard haineux à son frère et il tourna les talons, s'éloignant du balcon.

Cesare jeta un regard à Micheletto à sa gauche, qui était toujours appuyé contre le mur et qui regardait Juan s'éloigner d'un air prudent, le couteau serré dans sa main. Si cela avait tourné mal, il n'aurait surtout pas voulu que Micheletto s'en mêle. Pas avec Juan. Si quelqu'un devait tuer Juan, ce serait lui. Uniquement lui.

« Mais en suis-je vraiment capable ? Même avec la haine que j'ai pour lui ? ». Ses doutes résonnèrent toujours en lui mais la colère était bien trop présente. Une colère inhabituelle qui effaça peu à peu ses doutes. Il en serait capable. Mais il ne le ferait que si il y était vraiment contraint.

Cesare tâcha de se calmer, mais il ignorait comment apaiser ce genre de rage, cette glace qu'il avait dans le ventre. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, tâchant de ne penser à rien pendant quelques instants afin de retrouver son état normal. Il ignora combien de temps il resta ainsi mais c'est la voix paniquée et furieuse de Lucrezia qui le sortit de sa torpeur et il leva la tête. Ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'un bain glacial.

- Donne-moi mon fils ! Cria Lucrezia, au bord des larmes, en essayant d'arracher le bébé que Juan portait, le tenant au-dessus du balcon, ses petites jambes potelés balançant dans le vide.

Lucrezia parvint à récupérer son enfant, que Juan rendit avec un rire méprisant. Cesare sentit ses mains qui tremblaient et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement ses mains, mais tout son corps. Sa vision vira au noir le plus total et le silence se fit dans sa tête. Il n'entendait plus la musique, ni les rires. Il ne voyait rien, absolument rien, à part Juan, de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans le balcon opposé, qui jouait avec l'un des draps du bébé avec indifférence, observant Cesare droit dans les yeux. Le défiant. Son ennemi. Sa proie. « Ta cible », chuchota la voix. « Tu dois l'éliminer. Il a menacée son enfant. Il est une menace. Pour le bébé. Pour _elle ». _Ses poings se serrèrent, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de ses mains et d'un coup, il revint à lui.

Les couleurs et le son réapparurent mais Cesare le remarqua à peine. Il ne voyait que Juan se retournant vers la chambre de sa soeur. Ses yeux ne lui avaient pas menti. Il avait vu Juan tenir l'enfant dans le vide. Il ignorait ce que Lucrezia et lui avait bien pu se dire mais de toute évidence, cela n'avait pas plu à Juan.

Il est dangereux. Trop dangereux. Cesare pouvait fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, sur des insultes, sur des agressions envers n'importe qui, même envers lui-même, surtout envers lui-même en fait. Ce n'est pas cela qui le pousserait à tuer Juan. Cesare quitta le balcon et prit le même chemin que Juan, se dépêchant. Il fallait qu'il aille voir sa soeur. Et chasser Juan de la pièce si il y était encore. L'idée de la savoir seule avec lui nouait le ventre maintenant. Il hâta son pas afin de se dépêcher.

Non, il ne tuerait pas Juan pour lui-même, quand bien même il en mourrait d'envie après les insultes qu'il lui avait fait. Mais si jamais… Si jamais il mettait la vie de Lucrezia où de son enfant en danger... Là, il n'aurait plus aucune limite. Juan devra mourir. Tout dépendra de ce qu'il avait fait à Lucrezia.

« Finalement, ce n'est pas notre rivalité qui te tuera, mon frère ».


End file.
